If $4x\equiv 8\pmod{20}$ and $3x\equiv 16\pmod{20}$, then what is the remainder when $x^2$ is divided by $20$?
Answer: We have \begin{align*}
x &\equiv 4x - 3x \\
&\equiv 8-16 \\
&\equiv -8\quad\pmod{20}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $$x^2\equiv (-8)^2 = 64\equiv \boxed{4}\pmod{20}.$$